


The Lights on Mainstreet

by itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, tormenting Dean via text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps/pseuds/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps





	The Lights on Mainstreet

It was a week before Christmas and Y/N had traveled with Sam to her hometown. They were mainly visiting with her family and a few friends; some for the first time. But, Y/N also made some time to take Sam to a few of her favorite places. **  
**

The one she was most excited for was the main street of a neighborhood that had amazing light displays every Christmas. They all had varying themes. Some changed yearly and others were staples that visitors, local and out of town, went to again and again.

Before visiting the lights, Y/N took him to one of her favorite diners a few minutes away. It was an interesting place to say the least. It was painted in vibrant colors inside and out with a very eclectic collection of trinkets littering every surface possible.  

Out in the garden were old sinks, tubs, and toilets being used as planters with mannequins strategically posed throughout. The lobby walls were covered with old CDs, PEZ dispensers, and the ceilings had a mishmash of small toy cars, dolls, etc. The tables and chairs in the main restaurant were mixed and matched, including some old church pews as booths.  The menus they were given were made with old book covers and it was filled with an astounding variety of choices.

“Good luck picking something.” she winked at her boyfriend. “I can honestly say I haven’t had anything bad here.”

“Oh man!” He shook his head and tried to focus on narrowing it down to a choice when the waitress arrived at their table.

Their order placed, Y/N watched as Sam’s eyes constantly scanned the walls and ceiling with no real destination. “What do you think?”

“It’s…wow.” He brought his eyes back down to hers and smiled. “It’s definitely not like the diners we normally go to.”

“Oooh.” She leaned back as the waitress placed their food in front of them. “Now you can tell me if the food is better or worse than those diners.”

They dove into their food and the silence that overtook him indicated that it couldn’t have been terrible. Sitting back as he finished he gave a satisfied sigh. “Wow, that was nothing like those other diners.”

“I’m assuming in a good way.” Y/N giggled as she flagged their waitress for the check. “You ready to go see some lights?”

“Absolutely.” The paid and headed back to the car.

Parking a couple of streets over, they headed towards the lights display with the rest of the crowd.

It was an overwhelming sight when you reached the end of the street.  Thousands of lights, inflatables, artwork, and other various holiday decor.  The couple lingered at each house, took a few pictures of the displays to share when they returned to Kansas.

“This next house we definitely need to get a picture of for Dean! They have a Christmas tree made of hubcaps.” Y/N pulled Sam along.

“Oh wow! That’s incredible! You know he’ll want one for next year right?” Sam laughed as Y/N took the picture and text it to Dean.

“Ha! I’m sure!” Tucking her phone back into her pocket they continued down the street.  Their last stop was one of Y/N’s favorite, it was called the Peace House.

“It’s beautiful.” Sam wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her head.

“Yeah, it definitely lives up to it’s name.” She held onto his hands as they gazed on the house’s beautiful blue glow. Tilting her head to the side she looked up at him. “I’m glad you came here with me.”

He bent and kissed her sweetly. “Me too.” He squeezed her tighter as she turned back to the display.

“Hey.” She turned and faced him. “I know a really great place to get some dessert and make Dean completely and totally jealous at the same time. You in?”

“Absolutely! I’m guessing the place sells good pie?” He laced his fingers through hers as they returned to the car.

“Oh it sells ONLY pie!”

Once in the car, Y/N pulled her phone back out to see Dean’s responses to the hubcap tree.  She sent back a response and informed him of their next trip, quietly laughing to herself.

“What?” Sam looked over at her as she started the car.

“Just tormenting your brother.” Handing him her phone, she pulled away from the curb towards their destination.

Sam scrolled through the messages and just laughed. “We can definitely have some fun with this!”

“Oh absolutely!” She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss as they sat through a red light.  “Love you.”

“Love you too babe.”


End file.
